


The Boy

by ChaiYan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Healing, Heartbreak, M/M, Revenge, Weasley Family, Weasley Family-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiYan/pseuds/ChaiYan
Summary: This is a two-part contribution to week 3 and 4 of the Harry Potter Pride Month 2020.Percy is the long-suffering boyfriend of Puddlemere United star, Oliver Wood. Their displays of love never leave the confines of their home, locked safe in secrecy. One day, Percy’s world falls apart as Oliver’s post-match escapades come to light and suddenly, he finds himself reaching breaking point.PromptsWeek 3 (chapter one): FamilyWeek 4 (chapter two): Healing
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> This fic will be short and sweet and emotionally painful <3

Percy sipped at the golden champagne, feeling the tiny clusters of bubbles shoot up his nose, tingling his skin roughly. Having been not much of an alcoholic since he turned eighteen years old, he learnt that whenever he was obliged to drink, he was still hit by a wave of sharp bitterness. His eyes flickered across the room where the WAGs were gathered in their own little world, nattering about the latest sales on Oxford Street or who had done something scandalous over the past weekend. Being the boyfriend, he is labelled as a “friend” or a “supporter”, but that would be far more fitting than “boyfriend”. He went to every Quidditch match that he could, often being bored down with work at the ministry, but still allowing himself to go and sit in the stands to watch Oliver. Unlike in the Ministry, nobody knows who he is. In the VIP box, no one notices him, not even the waitresses dotted about who are serving the tiny sandwiches and cakes. Until he sees Oliver rushing out of the fireplace in their tiny Croydon house, he remains just another supporter among a crowd, despite his unique wine-coloured hair that stands out for miles. 

These were the conditions that he and Oliver had established when they had first decided to take their relationship further, because who knows what people at the Ministry or the people at the Puddlemere United club would say? Their stares and whispers and mutters already kept Percy locked up in a box of sombre frowns and unhappy nibbles at smoked salmon sandwiches. Whatever they made, or wanted to make, Percy felt did not matter when his scowls were overwhelmed by his happiness of seeing Oliver. After all, it was only by themselves and around each other’s close families, could Percy and Oliver embrace without fear. When Oliver stepped out of the Floo, he always pulled Percy close to his chest, letting his chin rest on top of Percy’s head, letting his jaw be tickled by the waves of hair. He would first kiss Percy’s head, then grab Percy around the waist whilst his Quidditch stuff dropped to the floor, and thrust him into the air. Percy would squeal with delight and surprise, wrapping his legs around Oliver’s waist and hooking his feet together, leaning down and kissing Oliver passionately. No matter the day: rain or sun; good game or bad game; win or lose, Oliver would always kiss back, sinking his tongue into Percy’s mouth. Some days, Oliver would carry Percy into the kitchen and drag out a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, pop it open, and then wake up naked in bed together the next morning. If Percy was sore the next morning, Oliver would always bring him breakfast in bed.

Percy missed the sense of Oliver’s lips on his because it could never be replicated. As he stood in the corner of the box, watching the women crowd round him as he flounced into the room. He wrapped an arm around some tall blonde girl, taller than Percy and even slightly more muscular than him, and kissed her head. Percy felt his heart jerk inside his chest, grip tightening around the champagne flute, lips pursing into one stubborn, thin line. Out of the blue, Oliver wandered over to Percy, his female disciples hanging on behind him, chattering and giggling quietly to themselves.

“Percy!” Oliver exclaimed cheerily, grabbing Percy’s wrist and pulling him into a tight hug. Percy’s smaller frame did not melt against the cushion of his bo- his friend’s chest. “Ladies, this is my… good friend...Percy Weasley. He is the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic, the smartie.” Percy nodded slowly, his eyes glancing towards the women. They were frowning as if they were a chorus of mourners at a funeral, mourning their loss of attention from the star Keeper for Puddlemere United.

“That’s...nice,” One of the girls, a brunette with a heart-shaped face and almost-shaped eyes, muttered, turning to her friend “Isn’t it, Clara?”

“Y-Yes, Jenna…” Clara swallowed, her lips tightening as she tried to shove a smile onto her face “Very nice...very, very...nice…” She looked at Percy “Your friend Oliver is a fantastic Quidditch player... It is a pity he has not found a wife yet.” The others nodded in unison.

Percy frowned, but said nothing apart from: “Yes, I find that quite hard to believe.” He looked down at his glass and lifted it up to finish off the drink “Well, excuse me, ladies, Oliver, but I must be going… My w-wife will be waiting for me at home.” He knew he rushed the last sentence, feeling a rosy-pink burn beginning to simmer across his face. He almost shoved through the group as he meandered through the many important people towards the door. He had already left before he could hear Clara snicker to Jenna “Wow, he’s so strange, isn’t he, Jenna?”

Instead of waiting on the sofa by the fireplace for Oliver to Floo through after he was done with the socialising, Percy stormed straight through into their bedroom. He sank down beneath the covers as if he were falling onto a silky cloud, letting his eyes shut as his body thumped against the sheets. Still in his suit, his cufflinks dug in against his stomach, through the layers of cotton and tweed. Percy shut his eyes so tightly that beads of pain stung in their corners. Oliver seemed to thankfully believe that he was sleeping when he arrived back a few hours later. Percy felt Oliver’s hot breath bounce against his jaw as the Quidditch player leaned in close to kiss him softly on the corner of his mouth. Percy felt Oliver slip into bed. Percy felt Oliver’s chest pressed against his back. He felt Oliver’s hand slithering over his ribs and pulled Percy close like a teddy bear. Oliver did not feel the several stray tears that seeped down from Percy’s cheeks and onto the sheets as they fell asleep.

It was three weeks later, and many more nights like that, that Percy had received the news. Whilst Oliver had rushed off to early morning Quidditch training, Percy had sat down to eat some breakfast before he had to head off to the Ministry. He had the tendency to flip through all of the pages of The Daily Prophet, even the Quidditch ones, just in case Oliver was mentioned. When he saw lines such as “Wood strikes again as no Harpies chaser seems to get past him!” and “Wood has been a great asset to the Puddlemere United team this season!”, Percy always beamed, a spike of pride in his heart.

He did not expect to see Oliver’s name in big, black, block letters splashed across the first page of the Quidditch updates.

JAMESON SCORES WITH WOOD - A MATCH MADE IN QUIDDITCH?

Percy’s eyes widened in shock.

Lucia Jameson, this season’s Chaser for the Ballycastle Bats has scored against the most unlikely of men, the one and only Oliver Wood, Keeper for Puddlemere United. They were spotted last night outside the VIP lounge after their two teams played each other for the Champions League Trophy. Wood seemed to get a bit raunchy after the match as he was pictured snogging Jameson on the terrace. So, there is one question going through the minds of all Quidditch fans everywhere now, when is the wedding?!

Percy dropped the newspaper, his ears deaf to the sound of paper fluttering down onto the dining room table. The article went on, rambling about the romantic and sexual chemistry Oliver and this girl had exhibited over the past couple weeks, even spoiling the reader with photos taken of their encounter on the terrace. The print became wavy lines of black and white swimming on the page. He felt a wave of nausea crashing through him, sweeping his head into a blur of pain and a sting of lightness. The feeling flooded through his heart with a tremendous agony, taking it and shaking it like a champagne bottle ready to be doled out to the women. Gripping onto the rim of the table, he heaved himself. The first tears had begun to bubble and drip down his face as he stumbled over to the Floo. His lips were trembling as if he wanted to cry out words that could not jumble themselves into cohesive sentences in his mind. His hands shook, jolting like they after he and Oliver had had sex. Wide, sight blurred and distorted, and trying to blink back the tears desperately, Percy’s eyes stung with tears as he snatched a fistful of Floo powder and threw it down into the Floo where he stood inside the fireplace “Th-The Burrow!” He screamed, his voice cracking.

His mother, father and siblings were sitting in the living room as if they were expecting him. He had gone back to visit a few times in the past week, knowing that his two older brothers were visiting from Egypt and Romania for the summer. They were all, as a Quidditch-fanatic family, up to date with everything that was going on in the Quidditch world, and they were guaranteed to have found out before Percy. Indeed, they had: Fred, George, Ginny, Ron had taken one look at the newspaper and had dashed back to the Burrow in an instant. Molly and Arthur had seen it first at home: Molly cried out, her hand glued to her mouth and her eyes filling with tears; Arthur’s whole face had gone red and he had gritted his teeth.When they had come downstairs for breakfast, Charlie and Bill’s eyes had gone wide and Bill had balled his hand up, slamming it against the table in anger. The whole family was sitting in silence, waiting for their son and brother.

They glanced up with tearful eyes as he appeared in the Floo. Percy’s eyes were rimmed with crimson lines, tears still dancing in crystal trails down his skin, sealed to his red cheeks. Molly got up slowly as if she was unsure whether to approach him or not. She held a soft hand out to him, clasping Percy’s bony shaking hand in a cushion as she helped him to step out of the Burrow’s fireplace. She immediately pulled him into a hug, squeezing a fresh wave of tears out of her third-eldest son. Percy cried out as if he was in agony, which, physically and emotionally, he was. As he sobbed into his mother’s shoulder, he felt the rest of his family surrounding him. They enveloped Percy with their bodies, gently so as not to hurt him more, letting him cry passionately. They hugged him in silence, not even a squeak as they held each other. All the Weasley’s had tears in their eyes. For once, Percy did not hold back from being the only person to show his pain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Oliver talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am very sorry this is late but I was trying to finish that oneshot "Our Dear Brother" first.

“Percy,  _ Percy!” _ Charlie knocked calmly on his younger brother’s door, listening out for any exhausted groan or the rustling of bedcovers. There was silence. Charlie sighed, grinding his teeth against his bottom lip, and leaning against the wall.

“Is he still in there?” Bill asked, stopping on the landing as he saw Charlie there, on his way down to dinner like he did every evening. Unlike Percy who awoke at a mad hour of the early morning, Bill usually slept until even ten or eleven in the morning, but this morning, he had been rushed awake by his parents, who were annoyed that Bill would be so ‘lazy’. His brows furrowed, deepening the worried creases on his forehead. As Charlie nodded slowly, Bill also sighed, glancing up at Percy’s locked bedroom door. “What does he do in there?”

“I think he is sleeping...He’s been sleeping the whole day, poor thing.” 

“This whole thing...sucks so much...I mean, Percy...It’s Percy, for Merlin’s sake. I think it is hard for him...He loved Oliver so much and…” Bill tailed off, shaking his head. “I can’t believe that Oliver still has not tried to come and find Percy.”

“My best guess is that Oliver rushed off to Quidditch training and will come by anytime soon...I doubt he has heard about it.”

“That doesn’t make sense!” Bill exclaimed “Why did he not tell Percy when he returned home that evening? Or even, in the morning…”

Charlie shrugged “Wanted to keep it a secret?” He supposed, disappointed with his lack of answers.

“What a bastard…”

“Hey, Bill and Charlie,” Ron mumbled, standing beneath them on the stairs “Mum says it is time for dinner, and she wants you to get Percy too… if he wants to eat.”

Bill and Charlie looked at Ron blankly, looked at each other and looked at Percy’s door, turning back to the youngest boy and shaking their head. Ron bit his lip, stepping up onto the landing, folding his arms across his chest.

“We can’t do nothing!” Ron argued against his older brothers’ silence “He is our brother, and this...this isn’t right!”

“What can we do?” Bill retorted, his eyes falling on three other redheads who were gathered on the stairs.

“Are you all talking about Percy?” One of the twins, probably Fred, asked. Ron nodded.

“Well, George and I, we were thinking. We’ve come up with a cunning plan.” Oh, so this was Fred.

Bill cocked an eyebrow, stepping forwards to peer down at the twins “How cunning?”

“More cunning than anything we’ve ever thought of.” George answered “Oliver is definitely coming by later, and because we are all of age, I am assuming we can all Apparate. So whilst he is here, trying to make big bro feel better-”

“And come back to him.” Fred grimaced.

“You four are going to Apparate to Percy’s apartment…” George made his way up the stairs, beckoning the siblings into a huddle as he and Fred explained their plan with glee. Charlie raised his eyebrows, his mouth dropping a couple centimetres in shock. Ron and Ginny gave wide, excited smirks to each other, and Bill nodded firmly.

Later that day, Oliver did indeed swing by. It was less of a swing and rather that he Apparated to the front door of the Burrow, and crashed into the house. His eyes wildly darted, looking for Percy, until they fell on the Weasley matriarch bustling about in the kitchen. As he entered, her own head snapped up, morphing from a blank face to an expression of hatred and disgust. She beat the wooden spoon around the bowl with a suddenly alarming force. She kept her glare fixed on Oliver as he made his way over to her. He was dressed in plain denim jeans and a black shirt.

“Mo-Mrs Weasley! I-Is Percy here?” His expression softened in worry as Molly looked down at the countertop and shrugged.

“Perhaps.” She spat.

“Mrs Weasley, please... I hav-”

“You have to- what?” Molly scoffed, still beating the milk, sugar and egg yolk into an oblivion “Talk to him? Explain that it wasn’t what it looked like? Say that you were drunk? That it didn’t mean anything because you still love him?”

“Yes…I was drunk and it did not mean anything. She came onto  _ me  _ before I could push her away!”

“Really?” It sounded more like a statement that a question. Molly turned her back and stormed over to the fridge, the slapping of her soles on the floor making Oliver feel uncomfortable. He followed after her. “That is not what Lucia said in an interview after. She said the two of you had been seeing each other for a while now.”

“Y-Yes, really…Wait, what did she say?!”

“You know,” Molly slammed the fridge door shut. “He’s locked himself in his room all day - crying and sleeping - all because of what  _ you _ have done.” 

“I know...I know…” Oliver murmured. A figure dressed in charcoal trackies and a navy shirt appeared in the kitchen, drawing both Molly and Oliver’s attention. Whilst Molly immediately went over to hug him, pulling his head gently to her chest and kissing his head, Oliver stood there like he had seen a ghost. Percy practically was a ghost of the Percy Oliver had loved last night. Percy broke out from his mother’s arms and wandered towards Oliver. Oliver reached out to grab his hand but Percy flinched, a scowl striking his face.

“Don’t touch me.” Percy growled.

“Percy, I-I am so-”

“You’re so sorry. I know.”

“Please come home. We can talk about it there. We don’t need your whole-” Oliver peered towards the staircase where he noticed the twins. They hung over the banister, also frowning at him. “Family here watching us.”

“Whatever you can say to me, you can also say in front of them-” Percy started.

“I think Oliver is right. We think you should go outside and talk-” Fred exclaimed, nudging George. A mischievous glint sprung into his eyes as he gave Percy a subtle wink, despite Percy looking very confused. It instantly came to mind that Fred and George had some sort of plan for revenge, and no matter what it was, Percy internally reasoned to them run its course.

“Fine then.” Percy slid on some shoes and strode out, Oliver following behind nervously. He kept fiddling with the hem of his sweater, but kept glancing up at Percy. Before long, they reached the paddock, green fields sprawling around them for miles, save for the shadow of the Burrow beneath the trees.

“This was always my favourite place to come and hang out when I was here.” Oliver breathed, but Percy did not look at him. He stared out across the picturesque landscape, captivated by its beauty.

“Do you remember,” Percy glanced at him blankly “A couple of months ago, when the whole family came back one weekend. We all stayed together in the Burrow. We came out here whilst everyone was relaxing in the living room, and we watched the sun setting. We had sex.” His gaze diverted again, looking towards the ground as Oliver nodded.

He sighed “It was amazing…”

“I wondered how many more times we would have that amazing moment but I realised something. When you’re playing Quidditch, surrounded by fans and cameras, a celebrity on magazine covers, you are nothing like the Oliver I loved here.”

“Percy, that isn’t true. I’ve always been the same person. I have always loved you.”

“It  _ is  _ true! You act is if you would rather not know me, or you act like you don’t know me at all!”

“You’re overreacting.”

Percy’s face went white with anger “Did you just come here to make excuses? You’re the one who should be over-reacting and apologising profusely to me, considering  _ you  _ cheated on me!-”

“I-”

“Let me finish,  _ Oliver _ . I have stuck by your side for  _ years _ without saying anything. I am tired of being brushed aside for all your fans when I am the only one who should mean anything to you! I am not one of your fans, I am your boyfriend...or rather, ex-boyfriend…” Oliver rolled his eyes “Don’t you  _ dare  _ roll your eyes at me, Wood! You snogged that bitch like you snog me, I bet you shagged her like you shag me, and I bet you didn't think of me  _ once  _ whilst you were doing it!” Percy exploded, shoving Oliver in the shoulder. His breath was shaking, but silent under the strong breeze. His face was tensing, on the verge of crumpling with tears, but he kept strong. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

Oliver was trembling “Does that mean…”

Percy sighed, shrugging nonchalantly, although he couldn’t bring himself to look at Oliver. Instead, his gaze ran over to the Burrow, where he noticed his family outside, gathered and talking to each other “We are done...I hope it was worth it…”

“It wasn’t...Percy, please...I love you…”

“Maybe you’ll be able to show it to your next partner. I refuse to let myself be beaten down by you whilst you pretend I don’t even exist outside out house.” Percy turned, walking towards the gate of the paddock, onto the path leading up to the house. He kept his eyes fixed on his family “Let’s go back.”

The whole family was gathered around a big jumble of things that Oliver could not make it in the distance. The setting sun was bringing out a shadow that swept over the landscape, coating both the people and the pile of things in a dark silhouette. Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed as he continued to follow Percy, who was walking with a bold stride towards the rest of his family. His eyes darted straight in front of him, chest puffed out and shoulders back; he walked with the exact same stride as he had done so as a Head Boy at Hogwarts. As they neared the Burrow and the pile of things came closer, Oliver blinked as he spotted that it was a big jumble of navy-blue and yellow clothes and a couple of wooden poles… 

‘Wait’, Oliver thought to himself, eyes flickering between the pile, Percy, his siblings and his parents ‘They... Those are my Quidditch things!” He frowned at Percy, dark creases on his forehead irradiated by the dimming sunlight. “Percy - what is goin-” He didn’t have the chance to finish, despite Percy not answering him. The third Weasley son wandered away from him, sweeping round the pile of his Quidditch things, and joined his parents who were standing in the middle of the curve.

Bill scoffed, a twisted smile growing across his pale face “You see, Wood. We did like you, not only because you were my little brother’s boyfriend, but because we saw you as part of our family-” He glanced at Charlie, who smirked back at him “But, congratulations, because you fucked it up.” Oliver clamped his lips together, swallowing the raw lump in his throat roughly, his confident aura burst by Bill’s twisted expression.As he opened his mouth to try and defend himself - saying that he loved Percy - that he would never do anything like it again - Bill held up a single index finger and left Oliver’s mouth dropped open.

“And we don’t like it when someone that we trust, someone who we love and welcome into our family, fucks up and betrays us.” Charlie took a step forward, nodding at Percy. 

“But I-I-” Oliver started.

“Did I say you could talk?” Charlie growled, and Oliver promptly fell silent, shutting his mouth “Fred and George - go and grab his wand.” Oliver could hardly blink before the twins had surrounded him, snatched his wand from his back pocket and threw it over the pile to Charlie.

“What are you doi-” Oliver stopped short as he watched Charlie caressing the wooden length in his palms. His eyes widened like saucers, a slight sting lingering in the back of his eyeballs as he watched in horror as Charlie snapped the wand. “Ch-Charlie?!” He cried out, shaking.

Percy snorted “You b-broke my heart, you arsehole.” Oliver had to admit, he had never heard Percy swear before aside from the occasional ‘Bloody hell!’ or ‘Damn…. At this moment, he repressed the thought to the back of his mind, his large, white eyes fixated on his ex. Percy opened his mouth, sucking in a deep breath and looking down towards the floor, watching the blades of emerald grass wallow in the warm midsummer-breeze. They dripped with evening dew, glistening on their epidermises in the light, shaking profusely. They shook like the droplets of tears that were forming in the crevices and ridges of Percy’s eyes. Looking back up at Oliver with a glare, he started to speak again “You destroy what’s yours, and I will do the same. I hope that one little snog made you very happy, Oliver Wood.”

Percy drew his wand as Oliver cried out “N-No! It wasn’t worth it - Percy - p-please!”

Arthur smiled at Percy and then reciprocated the same wide, gleeful smile at Oliver “Just to let you know, Percy has refinanced the mortgage of your house. Of course, he needs to do a couple payments over the next few months to secure the transfer, but from now on, you’ll at least be trespassing if you go back there.” Oliver’s jaw dropped further “Oh, that isn’t the biggest of your worries, I bet.”

Ginny laughed from the end of the curve “How is Puddlemere United going to cope if their star keeper goes back with nothing?”

“N-Nothing, Ginny, what do you-” He let himself be cut off as Percy looked at his mother, who gave a firm nod in response. “P-Per-”

_ “INCENDIO!”  _ Percy yelled, orange and golden sparks shot up from the pile as soon as the last syllable dropped off his tongue, sparkling together in the sunset before pulsing. Before long, they had morphed into a tremendous flame that clambered all over Oliver’s Quidditch equipment, flooding through the wood and cloth with ease, turning it into dust and soot immediately. Oliver felt disorientation wrap itself around him, bringing the ground out from under his feet, and causing Oliver’s knees to hit the ground, trampling on some poor little flowers. His whole body shook, eyes fixated on the wall of flames before him, trembling with horror.

_ “PERCY, NO!” _ Oliver screamed suddenly, tears pouring down his cheeks at the sudden surge of energy and emotion. His lips shook, wet with saliva, along with the tears and mucus that cascaded an ugly glisten to his cheeks.

Percy did not reply, but he was also shaking. He was so afraid that something like would happen - no - he was petrified. He was always scared of being hurt, of having to finally live out this moment where he would be forced to say goodbye to someone who he always loved. Percy was not even sure that he was loved. The nights by himself drinking into a stupor, bowled over by intoxication and depression never made him feel the adrenaline and excitement of being drunk. He felt as rigid as a plank of wood, even when he melted into Oliver’s arms when his boyfriend carried him to dream. But Oliver never noticed the choked sobs or the tiny flinches when Percy was lying in bed. His tears floated down onto the covers, sinking into the material, never reaching Oliver’s wrists. Even when Percy was sobbing with exhaustion, he slipped out of bed and locked himself quietly in the bathroom, sitting down upon the toilet seat with a thump as he cried into his palms. Oliver never knew anything about him, but he knew everything about and more; instead of being an equal, Percy was cast aside like all his other fans, into the shadows. He was invisible.

He jolted at the sudden feeling of Bill’s arm wrapping around his neck, pulling him into his eldest brother’s chest. Percy’s nose nestled against the wool of his jumper, letting his tears soak into the jumper as he cried. Bill stroked his head, trying to not to cry himself as he held Percy, instead, glaring straight at Oliver without a wisp of sympathy.

The rest of the family stared into the flames, tears building in their glassy sea-green eyes, watching the flames ripple and collide. The first person to move was Ron, who seemed to be in a world of his own up until this point, having not said anything to Oliver before the bonfire. As he moved his feet, the soles of his shoes grazing the mud and grass, Fred and George next to him both glanced towards him. Once Ron had turned his back, wandering slowly towards the Burrow’s backdoor, they followed. They moved as if they were walking on clouds, silent but elegant, their retreating backs beckoning their siblings to follow. With one last sneer each at Oliver on the ground before them, Ginny, Charlie and their father all turned and began to walk home. Then, Molly touched Percy’s shoulder gently, a kind smile branching across her face, and then she followed her husband. Only Percy and Bill were left. And Oliver.

Looking up towards the lit-up Burrow, standing tall in the twilight, shadows looming over the fields, Bill swallowed. He looked back at Oliver and the fire, his glare hardening and his grip on Percy tightening slightly. Oliver’s hands were pressed against the dirt, mourning for the loss of his prized Quidditch equipment. Bill scoffed, letting go of Percy, whispering that they were going to go back inside now. Percy said nothing, but he nodded. With one final scowl at Oliver, Bill slid his arm rounds Percy’s shoulder and began to lead him back to the Burrow. 

Oliver looked up, the tears shimmering in his eyes, dancing down his cheeks. Percy’s shadow unnerved him. “P-Percy...Percy… I love you! I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!” Oliver shrieked, his voice shaking through the rippling tears “What a-are y-you doing?!” He sunk his hands into the ground further, crushing the grass as he made balls with his fist, tearing up tiny plants in anger and sorrow.

Percy turned around and glared at Oliver before him before he vanished inside his family home. He answered with one single word “Healing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment something nice if you liked this fic :) Please check out my other fanfictions.
> 
> Works in Progress:  
> The Two Triangles (6/9)
> 
> Coming soon:
> 
> NEXT WORK: (After TTT is finished)  
> A Bleak Midwinter - One winter gathering turns chaotic when people are attacked at the Burrow, trapped in the snow by a cold-blooded murderer.
> 
> You Get Me - A oneshot about the intense emotional relationship between Percy and Tom Riddle during Chamber of Secrets (very different from the canon)
> 
> Candy Store - A Heathers! inspired AU
> 
> The Remix - An ancient Weasley curse has spun the lives of the siblings into chaos, and Harry and Hermione must uncover a dark secret that webs the Weasley family and Malfoy family to save them.
> 
> The Boy II - Ginny discovers that her long-term boyfriend, Draco Malfoy is cheating on her. No one messes with a Weasley child and gets away with it.
> 
> What Brings Voldemort Joy - The Weasley family are separated and enslaved to Death Eaters after Voldemort's victory after the Battle of Hogwarts. Blood will always remain thicker than water, the siblings know, and together, they plot to flee and reunite.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoy this fic! I love to hear feedback :)


End file.
